Bruce Fudge and the Primordials: Book 1-The Broken Oath
by AWearyTraveler
Summary: Bruce was a normal guy, or so he thought. He lived in a boring town, in a boring house, where a goddess is attacking, and- wait, A GODDESS IS ATTACKING! Join Bruce and his friends in his quest in his newly found world, to stop the grandaddy of the universe, Chaos, from rising. T for language.
1. My Best Friend Threatens Me

_I couldn't stop running. I had to keep going.IT is following me. I'm almost there. Just a couple more yards..._

I woke with a start after that nightmare. I had no idea what that was about. _What if your brain is trying to tell you something again_ ,I told myself, _it hasn't been wrong before._

I'm a little scared of that.

I keep having these...dreams. They always are true. Everything that has gotten its way through, has happened. From deaths to births, It's always right.

So I ignored it. Because I did NOT want to get chased by any "IT".

And I keep those thoughts to this day. And it helped me get through a lot. It's amazing what just the will to livecan do to a guy.

So as I was saying, I quickly hopped up from my bed and got dressed. I wore all black, cause' why not?

I put on my shoes, and smelled something. It was probably breakfast, and I was a hungry boy. I rushed downstairs and nearly ran over my grandma.

"Ay mijo", She said as she came to a sudden stop and almost dropped her plate, "Why are you in such a rush." I couldn't say anything except for sorry, and I continued towards the kitchen.

The food was gone.

And it was replaced by my friend, Jesse.

Jesse is one of my best friends, my only friend, actually. He told me that he was moving to New York though...

"Hey", Jesse said, "that food is really-" "Why!", I screamed. I marched up towards him, "I was hungry!!"

"It's just some food man, calm down," he said. He had the nerve to laugh. He saw me get madder and just smirked.

I sighed, "You're lucky you're my friend, or else I would have-," I shook my fist menacingly. He laughed again. "Yeah...Sure," he replayed. We both laughed after that.

After we stopped laughing, we sat down. I asked, "Jesse, why are you here anyway. I thought you were going to live with your dad in New York. Why, and how, are you in Texas." His expression suddenly turned dark. "I came for you," he said, ominously.

I laughed, "Alright. No seriously, why are you here." "Meet me outside next to the big spruce at 3 AM," Jesse commanded. And with that he left, the sentince just hanging in the air.

 _I came for you._


	2. IT Arrives

The rest of the day went normal, only with a little more heart-pounding. I read my book, played tag with my cousins, watched YouTube, and used the bathroom just 3 times more than normal.

Yay!!!

So that night I was going to bed, and I set my alarm clock to 2:25 a.m. I was truly scared. I know. So hard to believe, right. I climbed into my bed. My warm, comfertable, and soft bed.

ZZZ ZZZ

ZZZZZ

ZZZZ

ZZZZ

BING!!!!

My alarm clock rang and Ijumped out of bed. I checked the alarm clock and nearly shit myself. It read 4:30A.M. I slept in my clothes, so I rushed out of my room as quick as humanly possible. While running, I saw something. I stopped and went to check it out.

It was my grandma, and she was frozen solid.

She wasn't ice or stone or anything, but she was, well,frozen.Like, stuck. She had a look of horror permanently spread across her face. I felt my heart breaking in two. I only came here for a week while my parents were on vacation, and then this happens. I was sad, anxious, and scared, but most of all, I wasPISSED!!

Just as I was going to look forthe-the THINGthat did this, I was turned around by a dark figure, and I instinctively unleashed a punch that I put all my strength into, and it connected. Much to my surprise, the figure went flying. It hit the drywall and it cracked. The figure stood up and spoke in a familiar voice.

"Ow," said Jessie, "that really hurt."

"Oh my god!Where were you," I asked, "I'm not sure if you noticed but everbodyis frozen!!!" He waved that away, "Look, I need to get you out of here-" "WELL NO S*T, SHERLOCK!!" He looked worried, and I couldn't blame him. I was scared shitless.

"Come on," he said hurriedly, "I'll take you somewhere safe." I agreed and we rushed into the dining room.The door was right in front of us. I rushed fowards...

...and then the dining room exploded.


	3. And Very Fashionably

I was blown backwards into the far wall. Jesse hit a pillar and I heard a _crack_! He slumped down, hurt, but not unconscious. At least, not completely.

Standing in what used to be the dining room, was a dark figure. And when I say dark, I don't mean hidden by the shadows dark, I mean completely black except for a few white features. A nose, mouth, and eyes were viable. She seemed to have fallen in black paint and then got white glitter dumped all over her.

"What the fu-," I started to say, but I was cut off by a hand closing around my throat. "Puny demigod," she said, "don't worry, I will make your death painless." "Or no death would be fine, also, what the heck is a demigod?" I was beyond confused right now.

"Do you know who I am, young one?," she asked. "The bitch Mozart made a song about?," I managed to choke out. I'm pretty sure that was wrong, because the next thing I know, I'm flying through the drywall. I landed in the computer room. I've never seen anyone throw a guy so far.

"I am Nyx, godling," said Salt and Pepper, "goddess of night."

I didn't really care. I just wanted two things. To get answers, and to live. Not necessarily in that order.

I saw Jesse through the corner of my eye. He was lugging a backpack full of...were those weapons? I tried not to focus too much on him as to not arouse Nyx's suspicious. I failed. She turned around and laughed to herself. "Where are you going little sayter," Nyx bellowed. While her attention was on Jesse, I grabbed a sharp, rusty pipe, and I slowly walked behind the goddess. As she was talking about how much she was going to enjoy this, I impaled her through her chest with the pipe. That would kill any normal person.

Nyx obviously wasn't a normal person. How did I know this? Because sheturned around and laughed.

Oh crap, I thought to myself. Then Nyx bitch slapped me through the ceiling, onto the roof.

I broke a couple of ribs. And my spirit. No biggie.

Nyx floated up to meet me, and I immediately knew that I was screwed. This girl was a godess. I was just...me. I thought well screw it. I was going down, but not without a fight. She prepared for another godly bitch slap, but I ducked under it and hit her with an uppercut that would make Ken Masters proud.

The thing that surprised me most, though, was the fact that she flew upwards a couple of feet.

"That actually hurt a little," she said, "you've got spunk. Now I'm gonna beat it out of you." I was too shocked by my apparent strength, so she hit me with a flurry of punches and kicks that shook me right to the core, and then some. I got utterly decimated by the parade of pain she was putting me through.

She ended the onslaught with a massive right hook. I flew upwards and landed on the other side of the roof. I slowly got up, and my ribs screamed in pain. I dropped to a knee, and spit out some pent up blood.

Nyx flew towards me. "No you see that-," she started. "Did I mention that you just look _fabulous_ ," I tried to say. The flattery attempt didn't work, as she just growled. So I tried a different approach. I tried to get her monologuing. "Hey, why are you trying to kill me again, what is a demigod, and can we just be friends?," I asked. "Foolish hero. You have no idea how many people you angered," she said. _Yes_ , I thought to myself, _she has a big ego_!!

I slowly backed up, and was at the edge of the roof. I was going to have to jump for it. I was going to miss my legs, but it turns out I didn't have to, because all the sudden, Jesse appeared out of nowhere with some reed pipes. He played a tune that sounded like Stairway to Heaven, and a bunch of roof tiles made a staircase down to the ground. While Nyx was talking, I went down the staircase.

"What the hell is going on Jesse," I asked/yelled, "And why did she call me godling. And what asshole did I anger!!" Nyx heard my spiel, and it didn't take a mathmatition to figure out that I wasn't in front of her, and she peered over the roof. She saw me and Jesse talking, well, she saw me screaming at Jesse, and she glided down in the middle of us.

Oh crap, I thought. "That was your last mistake, demigod," Nyx said.


	4. I Shoot A Goddess Full of Arrows

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or HoO. I wish I did, but no. That honor belongs to Uncle Rick. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Welp...I'm screwed.

That was the thought going through my head as Nyx approached me and Jesse. Her pitch black hair was flowing behind her. Her entire body was just glowing with power. The worst was her eyes. The shinedwith a blackish fire. I don't even know how you make fire black. Sounds like magic.

Or, you know, being a goddess.

As Nyx slowly came towards us, I was trying to find a way out of this mess. I knew three things. I need to try and utilize them.

(A: Nyx is a goddess, so she can't be killed, but maybe distracted?

(B: She's underestimating me. She's walking slowly towards me. She'll probably toy with me, and then go for the kill.

(C: She refered to herself as _The Night_. If I can last till day, then maybe...

All those went through my mind along with what I was good at. Playing the harmonica, the guitar, the flute, the...wait...I'm really good with instruments. Crap, I'm getting off track. I need to...

Shoot. I took too long.

Nyx was right in front of me.

"Hello, baby," Shesaid in a fake tone of niceness, and trust me, I know it's fake. Ijust snarled. Yep. She was toying with me. Ihatebeing toyed with.

Don't get me wrong, I hate having to hit a woman, but I will do it if it's necessary, and only if it's necessary.

And a goddess was trying to kill me, so it's pretty necessary.

So I launcheda massive right hook into Nyx's jaw, and took massive pleasure in watching the stupid goddess stumble backwards. I used the stumble to my advantage and drop kicked her in the chest.

I yelled at Jesse to give me a weapon, any wepon. Nyx was on her feet.Then thisstupidmotherf...dude, gives me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I haven't shot a bow in my life. Well I haven't used a sword either, so...

I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, loaded it into the bow, took a deep breath, and, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, and the crapin my pants, fired the arrow.

I missed.

Frick.

The arrow veered to the left of Nyx. She laughed a cruel, evil laugh. This was about the time I ran out of fucks to give. I grabbedarrow after arrow outofmy quiver, and fired it as soon as it was pulled back. The weirdest thing was, _they actually hit her!_

After draining my quiver into the night goddess, I relized that the only shot I missed, was the first one. Nyx was now the porcupine of night. The thought of that made me laugh.

"You insolent fool," Nyx bellowed at me, "I am a goddess! No demigodly wepons can kill me!" I looked up and smiled. "Maybe not," I replied smugly, hoping beyond hope that it worked, "But I'm pretty sure the sunrise would hurt like hell."

She looked up just as the sun came over the horizon. Nyx started screaming and smoking, like the Wicked Bitch of the West. Then she vanished, like she was never there in the first place.


	5. A run in at Wal-Mart

"Jesse," I stated calmly, still looking at the place Nyx was not 5 seconds ago, "I'll give you 5 seconds to explain what thehellis going on, or I will-," I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jesse started explaining crap to me.

"You know all those Greek gods and goddesses you heard about in school? Well they are all alive and you are actually the son of one of them. There is a safe place where we can go that protects people like you, demigods, we call them, or half-bloods, called Camp Half-Blood. They send sayters to look for demigods and bring them to camp. By the way, I'm a sayter. I know a wilderness spell that can yake us as far as New Jersey, but after that, we need to walk the rest of the way, avoiding monsters and such that hunt demigods down because of reasons. They are able to track you using your demigod scent, which seperates you from mortals, basically making you a walking satilite for monsters. So ready to go?"

I fainted.

Yeah I know. Not very heroic, but I'm not a heroic person.

AndI'm sorry, but what would you do if a bomb shell like this was dropped on you.By the way, the Greek gods are alive and you are one oftheir childern!

So I fainted, and when I came to, I was at a Murphy's. I smiled, because there was one thing my parents taught me.Where there's a Murphy's, there's a Wal-Mart.Thanks dad.

I looked around at the area I was in, and sure enough, there was a Wal-Mart twenty meters away. I saw Jesse exit the Murphy's with a bag full of items like food and drinks.

He walked over to me and asked, "You okay?" I gave him a smile to show that I was and pointed to the Wal-Mart. "I have 40$ and an empty quiver. Sports section," I said/commanded.

Jesse bit his lower lip. "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not," I asked. "Monsters don't die when hit by Mortal steel. It has to be celestial bronze or imperil gold." "Well does it hurt," I asked again with an eyebrow raised. "Well yeah, but-." "Thats good enough for me," I cut him off, as I marched towards the Walmart with high hopes.

Time Skip 30 minutes

20 minutes later, I have a fully stocked quiver of steel arrows. As I was walking down the Wal-Mart parking lot, I saw a large hole. That I somehow didn't notice before. Inside the hole was a bubbling, melting hot, metal. It looked a mix of... **BRONZE AND GOLD**!

Jesse ran over to me and saw what I was looking at. "Oh no, Bruce. We shouldn't be here. Especially you." He sounded worried, like it was something more powerful than Nyx. I pointed to it, and asked, "Is this the metals you were talking about earlier?" "Yes," he admitted, "But don't touch it!"

I had two options. Touch it and suffer the consequences, or leave it and miss something that could save our lives in the future.

And so, swollowing all of my nervousness, I dipped all 75 of my arrow tips into that metal mix. It cooled the minute it came out of there. "Cool," I said, still marveling at it, when a woman's voice said, "Yeah _cool_ , but also OURS, stupidmale."


End file.
